1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a work station, and, more particularly, to a work station in which work processing units or machining units which hold tools performing the work are moveable on a frame structure to accommodate different work products on a carrier below the frame member. This invention has particular application to the machining or assembly of V engine blocks where different engine models have different V-angles between the two cylinder banks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
V engine blocks have cylinder bores, tapped holes and the like on each side of the block which extend into the block at a common angle inclined from the vertical axis. In order to drill, tap, bore and otherwise machine or access for assembly the two banks of the block, the block is commonly mounted on a rotatable fixture so that the upper face of one side of the block can be brought into a horizontal plane for a machining tool moveable on vertical axes in a boring, drilling, etc. machine or a dedicated work transfer device designed to machine a particular model of engine. When one side of the block has been finished, the block can be rotated to align the other face of the block in a horizontal plane for performing a similar machining function. This procedure requiring rotation or indexing of the fixture holding the engine block is time consuming.
If a particular transfer machine is designed to machine or access for assembly one or both faces of the V block at the same time, the two tool carriages are mounted rigidly to a frame permitting only in and out feed of the tool spindle or quill to perform the required operation. A new transfer machine must be constructed for each different V-angle.
it is a primary purpose of the subject invention to provide a work station in which a work processing unit or machining unit containing the working tool is adjustable mounted on a frame structure so that the unit can be moved on the frame to accommodate engines having different V-angles. Preferably, the frame structure supports two work processing units so that simultaneous access of both faces of the V engine block can be accomplished and adjustment of both units can be made to accommodate a different V-angle.